The Resistance
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Crystal Pines and her little sisters have been a part of the resistance for three years, ever since the death of their loved ones, taken by Jeff The Killer. Their job is to stop the CreepyPastas from killing more victims, and hopefully bring an end to this massacre. But when Crystal runs into her family's murderer, will she end up falling for him?


The days were just getting colder and colder now since it was the end of November. Christmas was now coming, thank goodness. A lot of people thought it would never come because this year was just a pain. Some examples were taxes rising, bullies at school, grades falling due to the hard tests, etc. 14-year-old Crystal Pines put a hand on her head, rubbing it as she was starting to have a headache. This year sure has been rough, and she just wanted it to end. Hopefully things will be better next year.

Crystal was lying on her bed, reading a book. Her naturally-straight caramel hair that reached all the way down to her backside was dangling down from the edge of the bed. Crystal was trying to stay awake as her vivid green eyes were beginning to flutter close, her bangs tickling her eyebrows. She turned her head and looked at the time, seeing that it was 4:30. She wanted to just drift off to sleep, but she knew she couldn't because she was waiting for her mom and her little sister to come home from the mall. Then she and her sister had to take the dog for a walk and then get ready for her parents' friend's party that was tonight.

Crystal jolted upward, trying to prevent herself from falling asleep. She rubbed her eyes and then turned to her window. She completely turned her body and rested her arms on the windowsill, looking at the neighborhood. She looked at the house across the street, and then noticed the top of the forest trees that were growing tall her than the house. That forest was actually a park, and a really big one, too. Crystal and her sister took their dog over there for a walk and have her run around all the time.

A small frown formed on Crystal's face when she had the feeling she was being watched. She moved her eyes around the area and looked to see anybody, but she couldn't see one person outside. Who would be outside when it was getting chillier by the day? It would soon start snowing. Crystal kept looking for whoever was looking at her until she heard the front door open.

"Crystal, we're home!" Crystal's mom's voice echoed through the house.

Crystal soon forgot the strangle feeling of someone else's presence and climbed off her bed. She left her bedroom and went downstairs. When she came into the living room, she saw her mom and her little sister walking through the front door with a bunch of bags in their hands.

Crystal quickly came over to them to help." Here, let me help you guys." She said.

"Thanks." Her mom said.

"Oh, Crystal! You're going to love your dress! It's beautiful!" Her little sister said.

Her little sister's name is Aquilina Pines, but everyone calls her 'Aqua' for short. She had naturally-straight hair and bangs too, but her hair was brown and her hair reached down to her middle back. Her eyes were a beautiful teal color. She was also six years old.

Crystal looked down at Aqua and smiled. "I can't wait to see it." She said.

Aqua put the cutest smile on her face before her mom said something.

"Before you two get dressed, you need to take Snowflake for a walk. Remember, when your dad gets home, we're bolting out of here, alright?" Their mom asked.

"Got it." The two sisters said in unison before turning to the hallway. "Snowflake!"

There was a bumping noise as they could hear their dog running down the staircase. Their dog turned the corner and ran over to them. Snowflake is a snow-white German shepherd dog and wore a pink collar, showing that she was obviously female. The two sisters walked over to the lining closet and took out her leash. Then they hooked her up and opened the front door to leave.

As they walked through the doorway to leave, Crystal saw something on their front porch. She bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a note. It was written in messy handwriting, but she could read it. It was talking about somebody watching them and saying that they would kill them. Crystal suddenly remembered being back in her room and looking out the window, having the feeling that she was being watched. She lifted her head up and looked around the neighborhood again, but she didn't get the same feeling that she did in her room.

"Crystal, is something wrong?" Aqua asked.

"…Yeah. Everything's fine." Crystal said. She still looked at the neighborhood with a suspicious look as she crumped up the note and stuffed it inside her pocket.

"HEY CRYSTAL, AQUA!" The two sisters both jumped as someone called out their names. They looked over to their right and saw a girl walking at a fast pace toward them. It was their friend and next-door neighbor, Beth Walsh. She had shiny blonde hair that was in a ponytail, hanging down on her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened and she grinned.

"Hey, Beth. What's up?" Crystal asked.

"Nothing. Whatcha' guys doing?" Beth asked.

"Taking the dog for a walk." Aqua replied.

"Can I join you?" Beth asked with a smile.

Crystal hid her frown of confusion. Beth has never been so excited before. She was usually calm. "Uh… sure?" She said.

"Cool!" Beth exclaimed.

The small group started to walk down the street toward the park.

"So what're you guys doing tonight? Anything specific?" Beth asked.

"We're actually going to our parents' friend's party tonight." Crystal said.

"That's nice." Beth said.

When the group made it to the park, they saw that there was no one there. That seemed odd to Crystal at first, but then she realized it must be because of the cold temperature, and the sun was beginning to go down. Before Crystal could continue on walking, Beth put her hand on Crystal's shoulder and put her mouth to her ear.

"Crystal, can you let go of Snowflake and have Aqua run around with her? But they need to stay in sight. I need to speak to you about something serious." Beth said.

"Uh, okay." Crystal said. She unhooked Snowflake from the leash. "Aqua, go run around with Snowflake for a bit."

"Okay!" Aqua exclaimed before taking off with Snowflake. They started to run around the clearing that was in front of the forest.

Crystal smiled as her sister was having a good time with Snowflake before turning to Beth. "So what's up?"

"Have you been noticing anything suspicious lately?" Beth asked in a serious tone.

Crystal frowned in confusion. "Like what?" She asked.

"Have you been sensing a presence or getting strange messages, or anything like that?"

Crystal put on a look of surprise and widened her eyes. "Now that you mentioned it, when I was up in my room a while ago, I felt like someone was watching me. And when Aqua and I were on our way out of the house, I found a not on the ground. It said that they were going to kill us." She said. She took out the note from earlier and gave it to Beth to read.

As Beth read the note, she widened her eyes. "Oh dear." She said.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"My little sister and I have been getting the same type of notes." Beth said as she waved the note in the air. "We've also been getting the feeling that someone was watching us."

Crystal lightly gasped." You think somebody might be stalking us?" A rapist, maybe?" She asked.

"I don't know. Rapists don't usually leave behind notes like this. I think we've got a psychotic in the neighborhood." Beth said, looking at the note one more time before crumpling it into a ball.

"What should we do?" Crystal asked. "Do you think we should call the police?"

"That was the first option that popped into my head. But the police might take it for a joke. You know how the boys around here love to pull pranks on others." Beth said. "I think we should just be careful and keep a lookout for now. And if we notice any strange activity, we should call the police."

"Okay." Crystal said.

"AHHHHHH!" Aqua screamed.

Both Crystal and Beth jerked their heads to Aqua's direction. She was running toward the teenagers' directions with a frightened look on her face. Chasing after her was a black-and-white husky dog with what looked like a strange bloody smile on its face. Aqua hid behind Crystal as the dog was charging toward them. But before the dog could reach them, a flash of white lunged the husky and knocked him over. It was Snowflake. The two dogs fought on the ground before getting up and chasing each other.

"What's wrong with that dog?" Beth asked. "Is it rabid?"

"Not sure." Crystal said before taking a step toward the dogs. "Hey! That's enough! Break it up!"

The dogs continued to fight. Crystal knew she had to stop them from fighting before one of them got really hurt. She ran toward the dogs and put a hand on each other their chests, pulling them apart as they barked and bared their teeth.

"I SAID STOP!" Crystal shouted.

Snowflake stopped barking, but the husky continued to yap. As Crystal tried to hold him back, she heard a loud whistling noise, so loud that it caused the trees to rustle and birds flew into the sky. The dog stopped barking and pricked its ears before turning and running into the forest. Everyone watched the forest as the husky ran through the trees, disappearing into the woods.

"…Do you think…?" Beth asked, not finishing her question.

Crystal turned to her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Beth said. "We should go."

"Right." Crystal said. She quickly hooked Snowflake's collar to the leash and the group hurried out of the park.

Crystal, Aqua and Snowflake returned home and Beth went home as well. It was 5:00 p.m. now and their dad was going to be home at 5:30. They had to start getting ready now.

Crystal went upstairs, carrying the bags from the mall that her mom and her sister got. When she got upstairs, she closed the door behind her and set the bags on her desk. She walked over to her window and looked outside again. She didn't get that uncomfortable feeling this time, and she closed the blinds. Once those were closed, Crystal walked over to her bags and reached inside one of them. She felt a soft texture and pulled out a beautiful, icy-blue dress.

"Oh, wow." Crystal mumbled in amazement. She hung the dress over her arm and reached into the other box. She took out two blue high-heeled shoes. The caramel-haired girl walked over to her closet mirror and started to put on her clothes. When she had them on, she looked at herself in the mirror. In a way, she kind of looked like a queen. She had to admit to herself, she did look beautiful.

There was a knock on her door." Crystal?" It was her mom.

"Yes?" Crystal asked, turning to the door.

"Can I come in?" Her mom asked.

"Sure." Crystal replied.

Her mom opened the door and walked in with a box in her hand. It looked like it came from an expensive jewelry store because it was white and it had golden writing on it.

"What is that?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well, I was planning on giving this to you on Christmas day, but since I saw that dress, I thought this would look good on you with it." Her mom said.

Her mom handed the box to Crystal, who took it carefully. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond snowflake as its symbol.

"Whoa…" Crystal said, her jaw dangling. "Thank you so much, mom!" Crystal took the necklace out of the box and clipped it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked even more beautiful now with the necklace on, the snowflake dangling.

"You know what they say at the jewelry store?" Her mom spoke up. "They say that the necklace contains the power of snow and ice."

Crystal frowned as she looked at herself. "What?" She asked.

"Yep, that's what they said. I thought it sounded weird. I guess they just make up stories for each of their jewelry. But they told me that if the necklace were worn by someone who has a good heart, they'd be able to use the power of snow and ice. I didn't believe it, but it actually sounded quiet amusing." Her mom said.

"Hmm." Crystal hummed. Before she could go into deer thought on it, she and her mom heard the sound of a car beeping.

"That must be your dad." Her mom said.

"Alright. Let's go. " Crystal said.

* * *

><p>The party was swell. Crystal and Aqua got to meet so many of their parents' co-workers, and they were all very friendly. Some of the even brought their children with them. A few of the boys tried to flirt with Crystal, so she had to avoid them. But other than that, everything was fine. The Pines family made it home safely. It was almost 9:00 p.m. and Crystal really had to go to sleep. She usually went to bed at 8:00 p.m. so she wasn't even used to staying awake for an extra hour. When the Pines family got into the house, they all said their goodnights and went straight to bed. Before Crystal went to bed, she made sure her parents went into their rooms. Then she checked to make sure Aqua went to bed. Snowflake always sleeps in Aqua's room, so she didn't have to worry about her, for now.<p>

Crystal went to her room and closed the door behind her. She changed out of the dress and put the necklace back inside the jewelry box. After she changed into her pajamas, she turned off her bedroom light and sat on her bed and grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand. She dialed Beth's phone number and it began calling. Crystal put the phone to her ear and looked at her window. She used her left pointer finger to pull the blinds down and quint her eyes in suspicion. Everything looked okay outside, no signs of anyone around.

"_Hello?_"

"Beth, it's me."

"_Crystal? What is it?_"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"_Yeah, I'm fine._"

"What about your family?"

"_They're fine, too._"

"Okay. I think we should start doing check-ups like this every night. Is that okay with you?"

"_That's alright. Good idea._"

"Okay. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight._"

Crystal hung up the phone and set it down on her nightstand. She lifted the covers and put them over herself. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Crystal's vivid green eyes tore open as a scream was heard outside. She turned her head and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 p.m. She quickly lifted herself up and looked out the window. There was no one outside, but she knew she wasn't imagining hearing a scream, or dreaming it for that matter. The scream sounded like it came from a little girl, but it wasn't Aqua's. In fact, the scream didn't even come from inside her house, it sounded like it came from… her neighbor's house. Crystal quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Beth's phone number.<p>

The phone picked up.

"Beth are you okay?"

Instead of Beth's voice answering, Crystal heard a raspy male one instead and then a chuckle.

"_I'm sorry. Beth went to sleep. Would you like to leave a message?_"

Crystal widened her eyes at the response before hanging up the phone. Who the hell was that? And why did they have Beth's phone?

Unsure of what to do, Crystal put the phone in her pajama pocket and climbed off her head. Before she left her bedroom, she spotted the jewelry box with the necklace sitting on her desk. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it inside her pocket before leaving her bedroom.

Since her little sister's bedroom was the closest door, Crystal went into her room first. She opened the door and found Aqua sleeping peacefully in her bed. Snowflake was also sleeping in her own doggy bed. Crystal quickly approached Aqua and shook her awake.

Aqua opened her sleepy teal eyes and rubbed one of them as Crystal cautiously looked from her sister to the door. "Crystal? What is it?" She asked.

"_Shh; whisper. Get up. We need to go. Something happened._" Crystal whispered as she threw the covers off Aqua and helped her get on her feet.

"_What happened?_" Aqua whispered.

"_I'll explain later. Let's get downstairs._" Crystal whispered.

Aqua nodded, but she grabbed her favorite blanket and wrapped it around herself and started walking out the door. Crystal walked over to Snowflake and shook her awake as well. The dog jolted up and Crystal grabbed her collar to get her to follow. They went downstairs and into the living room. Crystal knew they had to get out of the house, but she also needed to get her parents up.

"_Okay Aqua, I'm gonna-_"

Crystal was interrupted when she heard a loud crash, which sounded like it came from her bedroom. Knowing that someone was now in the house, Crystal guided Aqua and Snowflake to the lining closet and pushed them in.

"_Do not come out of this closet until I come and get you._" Crystal whispered. She also took out a baseball bat from the closet before closing the door.

Crystal turned and walked over to the steps. But just as she was about to walk up the steps, she heard the sound of her parents screaming and a blade piercing through something. Realization hit her, and tears started to form in her eyes. Needing to know for sure, she quietly walked upstairs. When she made it to the top, she saw that her parents' door was open, and the doorknob was bloody.

Widening her eyes, she slowly walked into her parents' bedroom, and the closer she got, the more blood she could see. When she finally reached her mom and dad's bed, she covered her mouth and gasped in horror, seeing that her parents were stabbed to death. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes, but now was not the time for crying. And where was the killer?

Crystal almost gasped when she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She took it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling.

It said Beth's name. The killer was using the phone to find Crystal's location!

Crystal quickly bolted out of her parent's bedroom, but she froze when she looked at her own bedroom doorway. There was a person standing there. She looked like she was Crystal's age. She had long black hair with bangs and icy-blue eyes. He was wearing a white sweatshirt that was stained with blood on it, black pants, and brown hunting shoes. There was a large, bloody knife in his right hand. But what scared Crystal the most is that he had a large joker smile on his face.

"You know." The stranger said, making Crystal slightly jump at the same raspy voice she heard on the phone. "You shouldn't be up this late, beautiful. Go to sleep."

The stranger lunged for Crystal, but luckily, she had the baseball bat ready. She hit the guy on his head and he fell to the floor. Crystal wasted no time as she quickly ran downstairs. She ran over to the lining closet and opened the door. She saw Aqua jump at how fast she opened the door.

Before Aqua could say anything, Crystal interrupted her. "No time to explain! We gotta get outta here!" She yelled as she grabbed Aqua's hand and Snowflake's collar and yanked them out. They ran over to the front door and opened it. Running out of the house, Crystal looked around at where they should go. They couldn't go to another person's house because she knew they would get their other neighbors killed, and there was no way they would go to the park. But before she could make anymore decisions, she thought she heard someone crying. She looked down at Aqua, but she wasn't crying, she was looking at someone.

"Crystal, look!" Aqua said as she pointed her finger in the direction she was looking at.

Crystal turned her head and saw someone on the Walsh's lawn. It looked like a little girl. Crystal, Aqua and Snowflake cautiously walked toward the little girl to get a better look at her. The girl looked like she was about five years old, only a year younger than Aqua. She had short, shaggy tan-colored hair with a small ponytail on the upper side of her head. She was wearing white pajamas. She was on her knees, crying while her hands were covering her tear-pouring eyes. Why did she look so familiar? Could she be…?

Crystal spoke up. "Uh, little girl?" She asked.

The little girl jerked her head upward and looked at the trio in front of her. She gasped. "Crystal, Aqua!" She said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Crystal asked.

"It's me! Nina!" The little girl said as she stood on her two feet.

Crystal was searching her memory, trying to figure out where she had seen this little girl before. She remembered her being with Beth at one point, when they first moved in…

"You're Beth's little sister!" Crystal exclaimed as the memory hit her.

"Yes!" Nina said.

"Why are you crying? What're you doing out here by yourself? And where's your family?" Crystal asked.

Nina broke down into tears again and ran over to her, hugging her legs. "They're… they're dead." She finally cried out.

Crystal widened her eyes.

"A scary boy came in and stabbed them with a knife." Nina whimpered.

"What about Beth?" Crystal asked.

Nina started to sob louder. "I tried to warn her, but I was too late. The boy got her, too." She sobbed.

Crystal's eye were beginning to form tears again. "No…" She mumbled. She felt someone tug on her pajama pants and she looked down to look at Aqua.

"Where's mommy and daddy, Crystal?" Aqua asked her.

Crystal tried to hold back her tears for a s long as she possibly could. But Aqua noticed the tears in her eyes, and Crystal saw that Aqua's eyes were beginning to form tears as well. "Are they…?" She began to ask.

They were interrupted when they heard a car engine from a long distance away. Everyone turned their heads to the left and saw a red pick-up truck all the way at the end of the road. It was easy to see because the forest behind it was dark compared to it. The truck stopped and someone stepped out of it. They couldn't exactly see the person much, but they knew the person could see them, because he was staring straight at them. Before anything else, Snowflake's collar suddenly jerked out of Crystal's grasp. Crystal turned her and saw Snowflake fighting with a familiar black-and-white coat.

"What the-? Is that the same dog from the park?!" Crystal asked herself, recognizing the husky from this afternoon.

Aqua and Nina were watching in horror as Snowflake fought the husky, until they looked behind Crystal and gasped in horror. Aqua spoke up. "CRYSTAL, LOOK-"

Crystal felt someone kick her in the back. She fell down onto her stomach, but quickly got up and turned her head. The killer was behind her, giving her that scary smile like before. The boy got the knife ready in his hand, but Crystal swung her foot and kicked his two feet. He fell down with a grunt.

Crystal heard the truck's engine again and she turned her head. The red truck was coming their way. She could see someone in the back, waving his hand. Crystal could hear him yelling something.

"Hey, kids! Run here! Run to us!"

Crystal felt the killer grab her shirt and pull her backward. Crystal turned around and tried to punch the boy, but he was too quick. The killer tried to swipe at her with his knife, but she dodged it just in time.

The guy in the back of the truck jumped off as soon as the truck stopped and started running over to Crystal and the boy with a gun in his hand. As he was preparing to aim it at the boy, the husky left Snowflake and charged at the man. He bit his leg, sinking his teeth into his ankle. The guy screamed in pain and dropped the gun.

Aqua and Nina didn't know what to do. They watched as the guy was slowly getting up and Crystal and the boy struggled in a fight.

"Ack!" The guy said in pain. "You kids! Come on! Get into the back of the truck!"

Crystal heard what he said. Seeing there was no other option, she punched the boy square in the face. He fell down and the husky came to his side. She turned around and saw the guy leading Aqua and Nina to the van. He lifted Nina up first and placed her in the back of the truck. Crystal ran over to them and helped him put Aqua into the van.

"Snowflake!" Crystal called her dog. The white German shepherd barked in response and ran over to the truck. She leapt in before Crystal and the guy could go in. The guy got in and banged on the top of the truck.

"GO! GO! GO!" He yelled as the palm of his hand hit the truck.

Whoever was in the truck stepped on the gas and the truck took off. They drove down the road as Crystal watched the boy and his husky. The boy got up and watched as the truck as it drove away. Not wanting to look anymore, Crystal looked and sat down next to Aqua, hugging her knees to her chest.

The guy collapsed down on the other side and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Phew." He breathed out. Crystal studied this guy. He looked like he was about seventeen years of age, and was very handsome. His hair was light-brown and he had light-brown eyes. He was wearing a tan trench coat, a white T-shirt and long pants with black army combat boots. He turned to the girls. "Are you all okay?" He asked.

"Physically, yes." Crystal said.

"Your parents?" The guy asked.

Crystal slapped her hand over her mouth, trying to keep herself together. She buried her face in her knees.

The guy sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry." He said.

Crystal felt a tug on her shirt and she looked at Aqua.

"They're… gone?" Aqua asked.

Crystal nodded.

"… Forever?" Aqua asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Crystal nodded again and couldn't take it anymore as the tears poured down her face. Her heart was hurting as it beat. Aqua broke down and wrapped her arms around Crystal. Crystal wrapped her arms around both Aqua and Nina as they cried. Snowflake walked over to them and snuggled into their sides. Snowflake was a very understandable dog, so she knew they were going through a feeling of sadness. The guy reached over to the corner of the truck and grabbed a blanket. He unfolded it and threw it over the four of them.

Crystal opened her eyes and looked at the guy, who know had his back turned and was looking out for anybody. She wanted to ask him what was going on and why that kid had attacked them, but she was too sad to talk, and her neck was closing up. She turned her head and looked at Aqua and Nina. They were still sobbing, but now they were quiet about it.

Their parents were gone. She needed to take care of them now. That's what their parents and Beth would've wanted. After crying for about an hour, the group finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Crystal opened her eyes and looked around at where she was. She was still in the back of the truck, and the truck was still moving. She turned her head and looked down at Aqua and Nina, who were now asleep and snuggled into the blanket. The blanket was also covering most of Snowflake's body, who was lying down next to Nina. Crystal looked over at the guy. He was looking straight at the direction the truck was going. Crystal saw their surroundings, seeing that they were in a forest somewhere. She looked up at the night sky and it was now dark-blue, starting to become brighter. It must be early in the morning, around 4:00 a.m.<p>

Crystal turned her gaze back to the guy with a look of confusion. "Shouldn't we be going to the police?" She asked.

"They won't believe us." The guy said.

Crystal frowned. "What do you mean they won't believe us? Some lunatic murdered our parents and now I have to take care them!" She said in anger, gesturing to Aqua, Nina and Snowflake.

The guy slowly turned his gaze to Crystal. There was a moment of silence. "…You have no idea who that kid was, do you?" He asked.

"… Am I supposed to know?" Crystal asked. "Who was that kid?"

"It's very hard to explain. I'll explain everything when we get there." The guy said. "And you won't have to take care your family alone. We all take care of each other."

"Whose 'we'? Where are we going?" Crystal asked.

"A safe place." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
